


Eine stürmische Nacht

by Servena



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander übernachtet bei Tancred, und ausnahmsweise ist der nicht Schuld an dem aufziehenden Gewitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine stürmische Nacht

Ein geisterhaftes Leuchten erhellte das Zimmer für einen Wimpernschlag, bevor es wieder in Dunkelheit versank. Lysander zählte in Gedanken. 21, 22…ein lautes Donnergrollen folgte, das ihm in den Ohren dröhnte. Nicht mehr weit.

Kühler Wind drang durch das offen gestellte Fenster und bauschte die Vorhänge. Nach diesem schwülen, stickigen Tag war das Gewitter eine Erleichterung, das Abkühlung versprach.

Er warf einen Blick auf die digitale Uhr, die ihm 1:22 entgegenleuchtete. Seufzend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Zuerst hatte er wegen der unerträglichen Hitze nicht einschlafen können, nun hielt ihn das Unwetter wach. Im Gegensatz zu seinem besten Freund, dessen gleichmäßiges Atmen schon seit einer Weile von der anderen Zimmerseite herüber drang, beunruhigte ihn das Gewitter. Andererseits hätte er es auch sehr merkwürdig gefunden, wenn der Wettermacher von so etwas einzuschüchtern wäre.

Lysander schloss die Augen, als ein weiterer Blitz über den bewölkten Nachthimmel zuckte und den Raum in helles Licht tauchte. Der darauf folgende Knall ließ ihn hochfahren.

Genervt setzte er sich wieder auf. Er konnte bei einem solchen Wetter einfach nicht schlafen!

Jetzt trommelten die ersten Regentropfen auf das Dach über ihnen. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Durch das Fenster konnte man einen Ausschnitt des düsteren Himmels sehen, in dem sich bedrohlich die Wolken türmten, in ein unheimliches flackerndes Licht getaucht. Verästelte Blitze flammten immer wieder dazwischen auf und der rollende Donner wurde von den Bergen zurückgeworfen, bis er zu einem andauernden Dröhnen wurde.

Als der Wind ihm den Regen ins Gesicht zu treiben begann, schloss er das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu. Jetzt drangen die Geräusche nur noch dumpf in das Zimmer hinein. Draußen jedoch zerrte der aufkommende Sturm an den Zweigen der Kastanie und verstreute Blätter und kleine Äste im Vorgarten. Dass es bei Tancred zu Hause öfter einmal etwas stürmischer zuging, daran war er ja gewöhnt, doch das lag dann eher am Gemütszustand der männlichen Familienmitglieder als an der Wetterlage. So etwas hatte er bei seinen Übernachtungen hier noch nicht erlebt.

Lysander tapste zu seiner Matratze zurück und ließ sich darauf sinken. Auch das Licht der Blitze drang jetzt nur noch gedämpft durch die Vorhänge, dafür nahm der Regen an Stärke zu und wurde zu einem andauernden Stakkato. Ein pfeifendes Heulen erklang, als der Sturm um die Ecken des alten Hauses fegte.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zog die Beine an. „Tanc?“, fragte er in das Dämmerlicht des Zimmers hinein. Keine Antwort. Natürlich nicht.

Er stopfte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken und zog sich die Decke über die Beine. Er war müde, aber andererseits wusste er, dass er nicht würde schlafen können, wenn er es versuchte.

„Schläfst du?“, versuchte er es erneut. Diesmal drang ein unverständliches Murmeln vom Bett herüber. Einen Moment später tauchte ein zerzauster Blondschopf zwischen den Kissen auf. „Was’n los?“

„Sorry, wollte dich nicht aufwecken.“ Lysander lächelte entschuldigend, obwohl das ja schon irgendwie seine Absicht gewesen war. Zumindest hatte er es in Kauf genommen.

Tancred hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Seine blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und offenbar hatte er vor dem Einschlafen sein Shirt ausgezogen, das jetzt neben seinem Bett auf dem Fußboden lag.

Lysander fand, dass es jetzt mit dem geschlossenen Fenster wieder ziemlich warm geworden war.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte Tancred und der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte etwas beschämt den Kopf. Jetzt da sein Freund wach war, war ihm die Situation beinahe peinlich.

Ein lautes Donnern ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Das Gewitter schien jetzt genau über ihnen zu sein.

„Angst vor dem Gewitter?“ Der Blonde wirkte etwas überrascht. „Dabei bist du immer so ruhig, wenn ich mal austicke.“

Lysander grinste leicht. „Das ist was anderes, das bist dann ja du.“

„Soll das etwa heißen, ich bin nicht furchterregend?“, empörte sich der andere.

„Also ich habe zumindest keine Angst vor –“, bekam Lysander noch heraus, bevor ihn ein Kissen am Kopf traf. Er revanchierte sich mit einem beherzten Wurf seines eigenen Kissens, streifte aber nur Tancreds Schulter.

„Das war wohl nichts“, sagte dieser heiter. Und fügte dann hinzu: „Wenn du dich fürchtest, kannst du ja herüberkommen.“

„Nein, ist schon okay“, wehrte Lysander ab.

„Stell dich nicht an, hier drüben ist genug Platz für uns beide.“ Er rückte beiseite und fügte mit einem Blick auf die Luftmatratze hinzu: „Und bequemer ist es auch.“

„Also gut“, murmelte er, sammelte sein Kissen wieder auf und krabbelte zu Tancred unter die Bettdecke. Dieser langte zum Nachttisch hinüber und schaltete die Lampe wieder aus, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte.

Der Regen prasselte gleichmäßig gegen die Scheibe. „Hast du das Fenster zugemacht?“, fragte Tancred.

„Mhm“, bestätigte Lysander. „Dachte, sonst regnet es rein.“

„Ist ja jetzt auch kühl genug hier drin.“

Von draußen drang ein lauter Knall herein und die Geräusche eines berstenden Astes. Lysander warf einen beunruhigten Blick zum Fenster. Er bezweifelte stark, dass die Kastanie am nächsten Morgen überhaupt noch stehen würde.

Von hinten schlang sich ein Arm um ihn und zog ihn an den Körper des anderen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Haus hier ist Sturm gewöhnt“, murmelte Tancred und Lysander spürte seinen Atem im Nacken. Er schauderte leicht.

Ihm hatte das Gewitter die versprochene Abkühlung nicht gebracht.


End file.
